


In the Storm

by huevoplatano



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huevoplatano/pseuds/huevoplatano
Summary: After Max misbehaves during an arts and crafts class, Daniel decides to teach him a lesson.





	In the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> i binged this series and fell in love and this idea would not stop bugging me so i wrote it out 
> 
> DON'T READ THIS IS IF NONCON ELEMENTS ARE TRIGGERING FOR YOU

Ugh.

Ever since David hired that new camp counselor, things had gone to shit. Not that they weren't shit before, but--you know. Even more shit.

 _Ugh_.

It was the worst, it really was.

Max rolled his eyes as the new camp counselor (what was his name--Daniel?) ranted on and on about whoever in the hell gave a damn. He was even more annoying than David, if that were possible.

Needless to say, Max had zoned out long ago and was off in his own little world, eager to not give a single shit through the arts and crafts, or whatever they were doing. From the looks of it, Daniel wanted them to glue random macaroni and noodles to construction paper. What the hell? That was stuff little kids did.

"Max?" After zoning out for several moments, Max hadn't noticed Daniel was right next to him, and at the sound of his name, snapped back to reality. He looked up from the untouched paper in front of him and over at the tall young man standing at his side.

"What."

Daniel wasn't as upbeat as David, which was good as it was less annoying, but he was also more meticulous when it came to activities, something Max absolutely fucking hated. "You haven't even started your picture yet."

"That's because it's stupid. What do you think we are--kindergarteners? Nobody likes arts and crafts." He pushed at the papers and crafts in front of him, making it obvious how annoyed he was with this.

"Come on, Max, I bet if you give it a try, you'll see how fun it is. Don't you want to have fun?" Daniel was starting to sound like David now.

"No? I don't. I'd rather go jump in the lake than do this stupid shit." Slouching in his chair, Max sank down until he was huddled into his hoodie, looking away from Daniel and down at a random scratch on the table. Anywhere he could look but at anyone else.

Now Daniel was sounding frustrated, something he never quite got this far with David, at least not this fast. "Stop being so difficult. If you'd just--"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Max took the paper in front of him, all the macaroni and noodles, glue, swept it up in his arms, and slid it off the table beside him. A few of the kids at his table had stopped and stared, intrigued by the argument, but others, the ones who were used to Max's bullshit, continued with their projects.

Daniel stared at the mess on the floor, then back at Max who gave him a look that suggested he sure as hell wasn't getting down to pick it up. He leaned back in his chair again, slouching as he stared up at Daniel who looked to be having trouble forming anything coherent to say.

But finally, "Pick that up, Max."

"No way." Then he stood from his chair, purposefully stepping over the papers and kicking the bottle of glue under the table as he walked passed it. "I'm _not_ doing arts and crafts like a little kid." At least David's activities weren't this insulting to their intelligence. Hell, he couldn't even believe he just thought that.

Without waiting for Daniel to respond, he left the cabin, knowing full well this would get back to David and he would be punished some way for it, but he didn't care. He wasn't going to sit and be forced to make macaroni paintings like a stupid little kid. Who the hell did Daniel think he was anyway? They weren't toddlers. It was demeaning.

* * *

 

It had begun storming that night. Max was set up in his bunk, listening to Neil and Space Kid arguing over some science nonsense as the storm continued to ravage outside. The rain pelted the side of the windows, and the low rumble of thunder could be heard occasionally.

But, that didn't stop David from shoving the front door of the cabin open and making his way inside. The boys all stopped what they were doing, not that Max had been engaging in any conversation, but once David entered, he lifted himself from his bunk, surprised to see the rain-drenched counselor out of breath and staring dead at him.

"I need you to come with me, Max." And he did not sound happy at all.

Usually, David's entry signified the start of the day and all the boring activities that came with it, but this uncharacteristic showing up in the middle of the night in the middle of a goddamn storm was--well, uncharacteristic. It made Max a little uneasy, and when normally he would moan and groan at the idea he was being called out, he instead drew back a little, and turned toward the window.

"Uhh, can you not see that it's storming like hell?"

"I'm aware of that. I'm also aware that you've got an umbrella right next to your bunk."

Max froze as he gazed down at the ladder right next to him to see a little blue umbrella. Just because that was there didn't mean he wanted to get out in that storm.

But, David was insistent. "Come on, Max. Let's go." And his unusual pushy, slightly serious attitude coerced Max into climbing down from the bunk, grabbing his umbrella, and he found himself following David out into the dark, stormy night.

Max held the umbrella over his head, and hated that he felt a little guilty David had nothing to protect himself with from the rain, but then also told himself that was his damn fault for running all the way out here without at least grabbing a raincoat or something. He shouldn't have to feel bad he didn't feel like sharing his umbrella. But still. As the wind tousled his hair and the thunder rumbled above him, he found himself wanting to ask more than once if David wanted to...you know.

But, he didn't.

He knew what this was all about. Why David was all insistent he come with him in the middle of the night and junk. He knew Daniel had ratted him out about what happened today and he was about to face the consequences, but, like earlier, he still didn't give a shit. They would probably revoke his swimming privileges or tell him he couldn't go paragliding. Geez, that would be _sooo_ bad.

It was routine at this point. He had to hand it to Daniel, though, when he got pissed off, he really followed through on summoning him here. To go through so much trouble. The most he'd gotten with David was a stern 'talking to' or a mean look at most. When he thought about it, the worst he'd ever seen David mad at him was when he got red in the face after Max started a food right in the mess hall and threatened to send him to bed with no dinner (after which he started briefly apologizing for telling Max he would starve him).

Sure enough, once they entered the camp counselor's cabin, there was Daniel, sitting at the lounge couch with what looked like half-eaten dinner piled onto the table in front of him, and once he saw Max, his expression fell into one of annoyance. Max rolled his eyes, really wishing they would just tell him what his punishment was already so he could go back to his cabin and go to bed. He folded his umbrella back up, setting it next to the door and nested his hands into his hoodie pockets as David stood next to him and ruffled the rain from his hair.

"Now, Max," David said as he shook more rainwater from his hair, "Daniel told me all about your misbehavior today in the arts and crafts class. Now, gosh darn it, how come you can't seem to behave?"

Groaning, Max let his head fall back as he looked up at the ceiling, trying to resist the urge to roll his eyes again. "Because it was fucking stupid."

"Language!" Great, now David was being annoying again.

"Whatever. Look, he made us do stupid macaroni pictures that toddlers do. I don't want to do that crap, because as you can see, I'm not a goddamn toddler."

David made some sort of exasperated noise as he walked around in front of Max. "I'm sure Daniel's class wasn't _that_ bad. Now, you're going to apologize to him and he can decide if you deserve to be punished or not."

When he moved out of the way, Max once again saw Daniel in front of him, still seated at the couch with that annoyed look on his face, but now he was staring at Max in a way he couldn't really figure out. He just looked...confused?

Then finally, Daniel did speak. "You think my class was for toddlers?" And the way his voice sounded so genuinely offended threw Max off until he physically flinched from it.

But, he shrugged, staring right back and trying not to let him get to him. "Yeah, man." He looked to the floor as a rumble of thunder sounded overhead. "It was stupid."

"Oh, I see now." Daniel stood from his seat, making his way over toward them before clapping a hand on David's shoulder. "Do you mind if I have a private talk with Max?" And his voice sounded oddly low in that moment. "I need to make him understand how much saying hurtful things like that isn't okay."

"Sure. I-I guess?" David sounded unsure for a moment, and scratched at the back of his head, but Daniel clapped on his shoulder again.

"Don't worry, it won't take long. You can go patrol and make sure everyone's doing lights out like they're supposed to if you want."

David's face lit up. "Oh right! Okay, I'll leave it to you then." With that, David made his way back out into the storm, closing the door behind him.

Max let out a loud, drawn out sigh as Daniel walked past him to the front door. "Can you just tell me what my punishment is already so I can g--" And he heard the lock of the door click before he could finish. At the sound, he whipped around to face Daniel who had locked the door and was standing in front of it.

Max looked down at the lock before back up at Daniel. "The fuck are you doing that for?"

Daniel shrugged, making Max uneasy with how nonchalant he was about it. "I don't know what you're so tense about. I just locked the door is all."

"Which is weird? You remember how David left five seconds ago? What if he comes back fo--"

"You know he's not going to come back."

Daniel's oddly low, melodic tone was making Max uneasy again, but he scoffed, looking off to the side and frowning. "Whatever, I don't care. I'm sick of being here. Will you just tell me what boring ass activity I'm not allowed to do this week so I can go back to my cabin already?"

"David warned me you were a problem child." Daniel was actively ignoring his question and it was driving him insane.

Max rolled his eyes. "Right. I'm sure he told you _all_ about it."

"You hurt my feelings today, Max. I had a lot of fun planned today, and you had to go and misbehave. There's always the one child in the group that doesn't want to cooperate, isn't there? Why do you have to be so difficult?"

Max continued to stare at the floor, not wanting to answer, but was also sick of being in the same room with this guy too. "I don't know, man, maybe because your class was stupid as fuck."

"Because it was 'for toddlers' as you say?" Daniel had moved, and was right next to him, until Max looked up to see he had bent down until he was almost level with him. His expression was unreadable, but it made Max uneasy until he froze in his spot. Daniel's voice was low, almost menacing, when he spoke next. "You want to be treated like an adult, Max? I'll fucking treat you like an adult then."

And he grabbed him.

Yanking Max's arm, he pulled until his hands were forced from the front pocket of his hoodie, and he stumbled forward on his feet, almost tripping over onto the floor, but Daniel held him up by gripping his arm so tight he almost cried out in pain. "Hey! What the fuck are you--!"

"Shut the _fuck_ up." His tone had changed completely, and by the sound of his words alone, Max was rendered speechless by the intimidating sound of his voice. He sounded nothing like himself, and as he pulled Max toward him by his arm, tugging at his sweatshirt until he could feel the fabric stretching and tearing, he almost fell into his front, but caught himself. Daniel's other hand came up to grab hold of his other arm as he stumbled forward, and he pulled the fabric there too, as if his intention was to tear it off by sheer force.

"The hell are you doing? Let go!" Max struggled, trying to pull away, but no matter how hard he tugged against Daniel, he only pulled him forward again, until he finally did trip over himself and fall. When he fell onto Daniel, stumbling as he tried to pull himself together and get back up, Daniel shifted to the side, letting go of him until Max fell onto the floor. He sputtered on the spot, catching his breath from the sudden movement and thrown off by it, as he placed his hands on the ground and went to push himself back up.

Then, he felt the weight of Daniel on his back, his elbow digging into his back as he pushed him down before it was replaced by the pressure of his knee holding him down, one hand made its way to the back of Max's head, shoving him back down into the floor, and the other grabbed hold of his wrist, pushing him down until he was effectively trapped.

"You are without a doubt, the most infuriating piece of shit I've ever had to work with. Most of the other kids want to have fun. They don't mind doing activities meant for a different age group, as long as they're having a good time. But you." He leaned down until he was next to Max's face. "You're just a cynical asshole."

"Get off me! I'll scream!"

"Go ahead. Nobody can hear you. David's off in his own little world right now, you think he gives a shit about you?" As he spoke, Daniel let off him long enough to take the hand he was using to hold his wrist down and move it back to his hoodie. He tugged at the bottom, moving it up along with Max's shirt to expose the small section of his back to the cold air, until Max felt the material ride up above his stomach.

He started breathing hard. "Wh-what are you doing, asshole? Get off me!"

"You wanted to be treated like an adult, so we're going to play an adult's game, Max." The absolute nonchalant way he was explaining it, as if it were completely normal, as once he'd drawn Max's hoodie up until it was thrown above his head and he couldn't see behind him, as he then reached around to Max's front and began to undo the button of his pants, was driving him insane.

With his head still held down by Daniel's other hand, Max couldn't lift himself off the floor. Despite not looking it, Daniel was a lot stronger than he appeared, and even against Max's resistance, he was able to hold him to the floor and unbutton the front of his pants.

It was when he started yanking them down his legs that Max started panicking. The breaths came out in short heaves until he started hyperventilating at the feeling of Daniel's hand on his bare thigh, and he tried to pull away from him, only to have the hand against his head push him further into the floor, until he couldn't move.

"Stop, stop! The fuck are you doing?" His voice was shaking, and his breaths coming out so short, he was starting to feel light-headed. If he didn't calm down long enough to remember to breathe, he was going to pass out.

But, Daniel had his hand on his thigh, and squeezed way too hard when he spoke, forcing a flinch from Max. "Shut _up_. God, you sure can bitch when you want. When things don't go your way, you just whine and whine, don't you?"

When his hand traveled to Max's underwear and pulled at the elastic, he felt a sob bubble in the back of his throat. "L-look, I get it, okay? I made you upset about the arts and crafts thing. I-I'm sorry. I-I-I don't know what kind of fucked up kind of game you're playing, but I'm sorry, okay? Just." He felt another sob make its way up, but he swallowed it down, not wanting Daniel to hear that he was about to make him cry. "Just let me up."

Daniel's hand froze in place as he gripped the edge of his underwear, and he lay helpless under him, too afraid to move or breathe anymore. Daniel didn't speak for a moment, but then he tugged at his underwear, until Max felt his underside being exposed as well. He let out a loud gasp he hadn't meant, and struggled underneath him again, only to be held down by Daniel's body weight as he pushed against him to keep him in place.

"I get it now." His voice was back to that odd, low tone he had used earlier. "You're not really sorry. It's cute that you think you are, but you're not. You know you aren't either." His hand moved down to the side of Max's hip and he squeezed the flesh there, causing Max to let out another uncontrollable gasp. "I'm not _fucking stupid_ , Max."

With his hand against his hip, Max was back to breathing hard, and found it hard to get the words out that he wanted, but he froze in the moment he felt Daniel reach around to the front of him, where his hand brushed against his stomach, and began to trail further down. "I know you aren't, I know, I know." He was panicking, his words coming out fast and almost slurring together as he tried to get them out as quick as he could. "Let me up, don't touch me, j-just let me up. Let me go back to my cabin, let me up, let me up..."

"You don't understand." And in that moment Daniel paused. His hand stopped just below Max's navel, and he froze there, lingering, causing Max to hold his breath in fear for what in the fuck he was going to do to him. "You misbehaved today, walked out on a class, and by my understanding, you do this all the time. If I let you go now, you're just going to do this again tomorrow."

"I won't!" He was still panicking, his voice coming out way too high-pitched for his liking, but he was straight up panicking at the feeling of Daniel's hand mere inches away from his crotch. The thought alone made his breath catch until he forgot to breathe again. "I-I promise I won't misbehave anymore, I'll do whatever stupid class you want me to, I'll glue macaroni on as many pieces of paper that you want."

"You're such a blubbering idiot right now, but I can tell you still don't mean it. I can take away any privilege I want to, Max, but we both know it doesn't mean shit to you." His hand suddenly left the underside where he had been touching Max's stomach, allowing Max a few uncomfortable seconds to breathe, and then Daniel let off his head, to which Max immediately began to push himself off the floor from. Daniel had pulled his pants down to his knees so even if he stood up and tried to run, he would just trip like an idiot again, but his instinct was telling him to get up and get away despite it.

Max lifted himself off the floor long enough to bring his head up, and he could feel the sting on his cheek from where he'd been pressed down so hard, but the moment he sat up, preparing to fight tooth and nail to get out, he felt Daniel's hands on him again, giving him no chance to catch himself.

He grabbed his arms, squeezing so hard that Max was once again yanked away, and in one quick motion, flipped him over onto his back. The hoodie he had used to cover Max's head fell off as he was thrown onto his back and he saw Daniel's face, as he pressed on top of him, climbed over him, straddled him in one fast motion until Max was once again trapped onto the floor.

Daniel held him down by his wrists once again and spoke in the low tone, and it sent shivers down Max's spine, until he froze in his spot on the floor, becoming more and more aware just how vulnerable he was in this situation. "I don't know where the _fuck_ you think you're going, but I haven't even started with you."

"Let me go." No longer able to control the sobs that had been floating in the back of his throat this whole time, Max choked on his words and started shaking in his spot. As much as he tried, as much as he didn't want to, he couldn't look away from Daniel's face, and it made him freeze until he couldn't bring himself to struggle. "Y-You don't have t-to do this."

"You're the one who wanted to be treated like an adult, remember?"

"I said I was sorry!" The hysterics in his voice was prominent now and he almost screamed when he said it, still shaking and dry sobbing every other word so much that he couldn't stand it. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Shut up, Max. I've already called you out on your bullshit, you may as well save your breath for later."

Max stopped, frozen and shaking. Was this it? Was he really going to do it? As he lay there, frozen and wide-eyed underneath him, trapped by his body weight, Max took a breath when Daniel made a move and lifted off him enough to release one of his wrists. He only gripped the inside of his thigh again, squeezing hard enough that he felt his nails dig into him.

"You're so pathetic honestly." Daniel let out a small, but noticeable laugh. "Your parents don't want you around, your friends can hardly be called friends, they only hang out with you because they feel sorry for you. David tries _so_ hard to see some kind of hidden potential in you, but." He shrugged. "We both know that's bullshit too, don't we?" He smiled, but his smile made Max's sobs only choke in his throat even harder. "I know kids like you grow up to become worthless pieces of shit on the street bumming money off people because they never amounted to anything." His hand slid to Max's crotch, and he felt the tips of his fingers brush against his dick, making another small gasp choke from Max. "And you're no different. You're probably going to kill yourself before you hit twenty."

"Daniel--" Still gasping beneath him, Max sucked in air, trying not to focus on the feeling of his fingers trailing in between his legs. The moment Daniel started touching him there, he found his voice coming out less shaky than before. He didn't hesitate to speak this time. "I'm going to call the fucking cops if you don't--"

But Daniel cut him off. "And tell them what? You're a troublemaker, Max, they aren't going to believe any goddamn thing you tell them. The second a cop shows up here, all I have to do is tell them you're the runner, you're the one always in trouble, you're a _liar_." As he spoke, Max felt it. He felt it when he wrapped his hand around him, when he squeezed, when he squeezed too hard and it made him wince, when Max forgot to breathe again and looked away to the side when Daniel started pumping him.

He squirmed underneath, but was held down by the weight on top of him, and began to shake again the more he was pumped. "You're fucking sick." And the only thing he could think to say in this moment were random threats. He couldn't think, couldn't rationalize anything, he just started talking the more Daniel touched him. "I-I'm gonna tell David what a fucking f-freak you are, I-I'm gonna tell him he h-hired a pedophile--I'm gonna call the c-cops and--and you're gonna go to jail, you fucking freak, you're gonna be someone's bitch, you're a fucking freak, fucking--" But when Daniel squeezed at him again, he winced, stopping until his voice was silenced.

"Go ahead and tell everyone, Max. I'll be right there next to you." He smiled, that horrible, unsettling smile. "And they won't believe you, because you're a liar."

The pressure against him slowly eased off, and Max was left with a small relief where he could breathe again. But, Daniel didn't give him long enough before he was pumping him again.

"Stop!" Max thrashed underneath him, when that feeling began to surface, and it scared him. It wasn't a good feeling, and he wanted to say that it hurt, but it also didn't hurt. He didn't know what the fuck it was, but it wasn’t good.

"Come on, Max, quit your bitching and play the game." Daniel's voice was coaxing, like he was scolding him for doing something wrong almost, but Max couldn't focus on that. All he could feel were his hands on him, all he could see was his face, and all he could smell was the scent of Daniel. It made him want to throw up. He was going to throw up if this didn't stop.

Why wasn't David back yet? If he came back, he could put a stop to this. Just because Daniel locked the door didn't mean he couldn't break in and stop this. Max couldn't stop it.

And it was there, a horrible feeling down below him, one he couldn't describe. Like an itch being scratched, but he didn't feel relief from it. He could feel Daniel's hand move up and down in a rhythmical motion, until the feeling overtook Max and he moved too. He hated it. He hated this. It was becoming something insatiable, something he had to stop, but that he also had to reach. If he didn't move with Daniel, if he didn't drag this feeling out, even though it didn't feel good, something bad would happen. It was going higher. And higher.

And then he felt it. When couldn't do it anymore and came into Daniel's hand, when his back arched from the feeling and he let out a small, inescapable moan. His face flushed with heat when all the feelings came out at once, when that horrible feeling came and went--just like that.

When it was gone. And in that split moment Max felt he was blacking out, it was almost like nothing was wrong. He forgot his fear, forgot where he was, what was happening, for a split moment, he was lost in a state of feeling that felt kind of...nice almost.

He breathed, steady and deep breaths as he came down from that strange feeling all too fast and he remembered that Daniel was still on top of him, still holding onto him and stroking him.

Max felt all the emotions come back at once, and it was too much. It was fucking too much. He sobbed, letting everything he'd been fighting to hold back come out, and he cried like a little baby. When he spoke, he sounded absolutely pathetic and miserable. "Please... Please let me go back to my cabin now. Don't do that again. I'm sorry. Please, Daniel..."

There was a long, uncomfortable bout of silence before Daniel spoke. But, when he did, he was smiling again. "I suppose I could, but..." He trailed off, shrugging. "I still don't think you've learned your lesson."

"Please..." Max couldn't control his crying and the tears that fell. He wiped at his face with the sleeve of his sweatshirt, trying to dry his face. "I promise I won't do it again. I wanna go back to my cabin. Please."

"Gee, Max, I'd love to, but." A pause. "I just think you're full of bullshit is all."

And he wasted no time in letting go, pulling back for a moment, only a moment, to unzip his pants, and Max panicked. The sound of Daniel undoing his zipper sent his heart racing and he began to hyperventilate all over again, his sobbing only getting louder as he watched Daniel pull his underwear down and expose himself to him.

When he grabbed his dick and pulled it out, Max shot up from his spot on the floor, his instincts screaming at him to run away again. This guy was crazy, this guy was fucking crazy, and he was going to hurt him. Just as Max started scrambling from his spot on the floor, Daniel was a step ahead of him, and reached out to grab hold of his wrists once again to push him back down to the floor.

The single movement was all it took to hold Max back down to the floor, and he started shaking again, now aware with Daniel so close to him, he could feel the bulge underneath him pressing against his crotch.

"Oh godohgodohgod." Max couldn't control the sobs that spewed from his mouth, or the hysterical nonsense he was saying. This was too much for him to handle, and all he could think about was Daniel shoving his dick inside him. "D-don't do it, don't--fuck--god, get off me, f-for fuck's sake, d-don't do it, you fucking freak, you goddamn pedophile!"

"While I don't appreciate the name calling, and while you sure as hell deserve to have something shoved up your ass, I'm not going to do that." The more Daniel spoke in that calm way, the way that made Max freeze in fear and stop struggling again, he slowly let go of his wrists long enough to lean off him while still holding his weight on top of Max, still trapping him to the floor.

Max was too afraid to ask what he meant by that. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to know the answer.

Daniel leaned off him, until he had fitted himself back between Max's legs. It sure as hell looked like he was prepared to fuck him, and Max panicked at the idea that he had lied to him to lower his guard, to throw him off, but he couldn't move. He stared, watching as Daniel wrapped his hand around his own dick and pumped a few times, but Max didn't dare move. Not that he could have if he wanted. He couldn't look away, couldn't struggle or scream, couldn't fight Daniel off him.

And now he was probably going to fuck him.

The idea alone made Max dry sob to himself. This was all his fault. If he hadn't made such a big deal about arts and crafts today, this wouldn't be happening. If he hadn't stormed out of the class, Daniel wouldn't have done this to him. It was all his fault.

"Max, can you come for me?"

He watched as Daniel pressed his dick against his, making that terrible feeling surface again. The feeling of that thing pressed right up against his own brought Max out of his trance-like state and his first reaction was to struggle, to try and sit up and get away.

With a hard push against his chest, Daniel slammed him back down to the floor in one movement. "No, no. You can't leave until you come one more time for me. You can do that, right? It wasn't so hard the first time, what's stopping you now?"

There was little Max could do to stifle the sobs in the back of his throat. He looked up at Daniel's face, at his misleading smile the whole while he was stroking them both, the whole while he was slightly thrusting himself against Max, and everything went blurry before him as he started crying again. "Y-you fucking f..." But he couldn't even finish his insult.

His thoughts immediately went to calling the police. Once Daniel let him go, he would tell David, and then David would contact someone, and the police would be here to take Daniel away and he would never have to see him again. But, what was he going to tell David?

Was he really going to tell him Daniel did...this to him?

And David had his head shoved so far up Daniel's ass the moment he said anything bad about him, he would brush him off. And no cop would ever take him seriously if everyone around him called him a troublemaker and a liar.

He froze again, as the feeling of Daniel thrusting up against him was more prominent than ever, as he could feel that awful feeling from earlier start to surface. It was different when it was just his hands on him, but with his dick rubbing up against him, it made Max want to throw up, and he lay there frozen as Daniel smiled down at him.

"You can do it, come on." Daniel's tone was back to that coaxing, almost condescending voice, like a person would use to try and convince a little child of something, and it made Max's face burn in humiliation.

He had to look away from Daniel's face, at anything other than his smile, because it was driving him crazy, the look on his face as he moved against him, and Max wriggled under him uncomfortably. "I-I can't." He tried a fruitless effort to writhe his way out of Daniel's hold, but was held down by his opposite hand shoving him into the floor yet again.

"Sure you can, Max."

"Please, just stop and let me go."

"Not until you come." At his words, Daniel took his hand and squeezed against Max, making him wince when that awful feeling suddenly turned to pain and he felt his face once again burn with it. "You're only punishing yourself by fighting against me like this."

"I can't--do it." He choked on his words when he felt Daniel thrust up against him again, and release the pressure he was holding. The feeling could have been described as relief, but Max felt no relief. He didn't know what to think anymore. He wanted to say this hurt, because it did, and he was humiliated, and scared, and he was going to tell somebody about this, even if they didn't believe him.

"Just a little more, and you can do it." But Daniel's tone was making him even more humiliated. He was talking to him like he was a little child who was doing something wrong, and he knew he was doing it on purpose, just to mess with him, just to bring him over the edge.

But, Max wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last like this. He was back to being frozen, not able to spit out an insult that he wished he could have, and he felt like a helpless scared child. It was pathetic. He was pathetic.

Daniel was pushing him to that feeling once more, he could feel it reaching the peak, and it scared him. He knew what was coming, and the fact Daniel was the one doing it was driving him insane. This shouldn't have been happening. This was fucked up beyond measure, but he couldn't stop himself from climbing higher and higher with that feeling, until he felt himself reach the top. He started shaking when it all came out, when he moaned against his will, and came into Daniel's hand once again.

The feeling of blacking out when he started coming down made him feel as if he actually had passed out on the floor, but it didn't last long at all. Daniel's voice brought him back from the high of coming way too soon--or rather, the sounds of his moans did.

Max hadn't realized at first that Daniel was still thrusting up against him. While he lay on the floor, exhausted and spent from everything, he became slowly aware that Daniel was still going. With every thrust against him, he would let out a breathy moan, and it was causing Max to come out of the stupor, but there was nothing he could do to stop it anyway.

It wasn't long until Daniel grunted against him, and he watched in horror as he came over him. It spurted over his crotch and on his stomach, and Max panicked. He immediately came back from the high he was on and panicked.

Wriggling under Daniel, hoping he would be caught up in the high of it too, he struggled under him as he tried to get away. "No! NO! NO!" His voice was completely coated in hysterics as he thrashed underneath Daniel, trying to get away from him and the sickening feeling of his cum against his bare stomach. He was going to throw up. He was going to fucking throw up for sure now.

"Max..." And the low, raspy voice of Daniel made him freeze. He'd grabbed both of his wrists again to hold him down, but his voice. His _voice_.

Max froze, now held down on the floor and forced to stare up into Daniel's face, at his half-lidded eyes and his flushed cheeks. Max couldn't breathe. He could smell the sweat on him, hear the low steady sound of his breathing, and he froze in fear at the feeling of Daniel putting all of his weight back onto him. He was too close. He was way too close.

"Max, do you get it now? Do you understand?"

There were stray tears still blurring his vision, threatening to fall at any second, but he didn't dare let them. He couldn't cry in front of him anymore. He just couldn't.

He didn't know what to say, or what to do. He didn't understand what Daniel was trying to say to him, or what kind of response he was trying to coax from him. The position he held him down in was threatening to make him start crying in fear all over again, but he couldn't. He couldn't even shake, or try to get away again, or insult the person above him anymore.

He just couldn't.

When Max spoke, his words were so low, they were almost a whisper, but it was all he could muster. "I-I'm sorry."

And Daniel smiled at him. "I know you are, Max."

It felt like it wasn't even really happening when he leaned off of him. When Daniel finally let go of his wrists, stood back on his feet, and zipped his pants.

Max lay on the floor for what felt like an eternity, just staring up at the ceiling. It felt like Daniel was still on top of him, like that weight hadn't actually left him, and he was still being smothered over and over again. He just lay breathing, until he finally leaned up to sit on his bottom.

Daniel had moved back to the lounge couch, and had resumed eating the food left on the table as if nothing had happened. Max didn't know what to say or think, so he didn't say anything, or look at Daniel as he bunched up his pants and pulled them back up around him. Just as he started wiping the cum off himself, Daniel's voice rang out, making him jump at the sound of it.

"Don't forget it's lights out, Max, so no showering when you get back."

Turning to look back at Daniel, Max felt the fear freeze into the pit of his stomach when he saw Daniel smile at him, that calm, misleading smile he always had. Max didn't answer. He straightened his hoodie down over himself to try and make it look like nothing was out of the ordinary, but drew his hood up before unlocking the door and heading outside.

The storm had calmed somewhat as the rain had lightened up, but it didn't matter. Max made a beeline for his cabin, wanting to get there as soon as possible. Just being out in the open like this made him feel like he was vulnerable for some reason.

Then, "Hey, Max!" The sound of David's voice stopped him in his tracks.

He wasn't going to turn and talk to him at first, he was going to pretend like he hadn't even heard him and make a break for his cabin, but he wasn't even sure why he stopped.

David caught up with him, and he knew at this point it would be pointless to outrun him. "What are you doing out here this late? Did counselor Daniel just now let you out?"

He couldn't help the spitting sarcasm that came out when he responded. "Yeah, _David_ , he did. Pretty fucking _great_ guy you hired there, _David_."

Of course, the sarcasm went straight over David's head and he shot Max a genuine smile before waving him off. "Oh, come on, I know his methods are a little more extreme than mine, but you have to know he's only interested in what's best for you guys. What was the--" He stopped himself short before the tone in his voice suddenly went serious. "Max, have you been crying?"

The accusation sent that wave of fear coursing through him once again, and Max pulled at his hoodie to try and cover his face. "No! It's your imagination. Probably the rain." He held his head low, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden.

"Did you forget your umbrella at the counselor cabin? Gosh, Max, you're getting so forgetful lately. I can go grab it for you--"

"No. I--just--" Max sputtered on his words, trying to figure out what it was he was trying to say, but failing. In the end, he settled for, "Forget it," before turning in the opposite direction to head for his cabin, leaving David behind in the rain.

* * *

 

Lights out his _ass_.

Everyone was asleep by the time Max got back to his cabin. He had to sneak around the bunk and make his way into the bathroom on the opposite end of the cabin to avoid waking anyone up. The camp ran on an automated light system, which meant that when ten came around, everything got shut off automatically, which meant that Max was in the dark when he opened the bathroom door.

But, that wasn't going to stop him.

He immediately tore off his hoodie in disgust and threw it to the floor. That would be the last time he ever wore that thing. Or any of these clothes to be honest. He stripped himself naked in front of the sink and struggled in the dark to find a bar of soap and clean himself off with the water from the sink. It wasn't conventional, but it would have to do for now. He sure as fuck wasn't going to sleep in Daniel's mess if that's what he thought was going to happen.

He would have to wait until morning before he could take a proper shower. It sucked, but he could live with it. Once he was dressed in his pajamas, and as clean as he could get from the sink bath in the dark, Max stumbled his way back to his bunk bed.

The snores from around his bunk mates made it difficult for him to fall asleep, but he wasn't sure if he would've been able to sleep anyway. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was Daniel's stupid creepy smile, all he could think about was calling the cops on the goddamn weirdo and getting him arrested for what he did to him, but ultimately, it always failed in his mind when he thought about what Daniel said that nobody would believe him since he was a notorious troublemaker.

He opened his eyes to stare at the dark ceiling of the cabin.

If only he hadn't misbehaved in arts and crafts, then Daniel wouldn't have done it. If only he hadn't felt the need to make a point that none of them deserved to be treated like babies, he wouldn't have done it. Why couldn't he save himself?

A tiny voice echoed in the back of his head when he was finally able to drift off to sleep, and it repeated the same thing over and over until it was like a mantra. It made his skin crawl and his stomach churn, but he couldn't help but think it was true.

_This is your fault._


End file.
